


if you really love me, tell me

by 95leo



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95leo/pseuds/95leo
Summary: ""but it's not my fault that i fell in love, right?" he huffs defeatedly as he close his eyes. the last thing he remembered was hearing the guy said, "it's never your fault when you fall in love"
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Lim Youngmin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed bc we die like men

youngmin likes woong. it was as simple as that. to youngmin, woong is the human embodiment a sunshine, simply the warmest person he had ever met. woong who always have the brightest smile for him, woong who speaks so naturally cutely, woong who listens to him well and woong who has always been there for him when he's having a hard time.

aside from them two, there's woojin. he'd call himself the backbone of the trio, which of course would get brushed off without mercy each time by the two. it go years back for youngmin and woojin, even before there was woong. they came from the same hometown with the same drive to make through it together. so he was important to youngmin, just as important as woong is; maybe slightly more.

so when woojin had asked him for a favor one time, he couldn't find it in him to say no, not when the younger was giving him the puppy eyes with lips on full pout. "come on, youngmin. help me one time please" woojin begged while holding onto his hands. "i've tried everything but he just won't budge"

"if it doesn't work when you do it, why would it work with me?"

"because he listens to you better" woojin answered, leaning back on his seat. "i promise if it don't work it this time, i'll give up. so, please, youngmin" he took youngmin's hands in his again while flashing his obviously annoying puppy eyes once more that youngmin sighed after muttering an okay.

the next day, with boxed strawberry milk that woojin had bought in his hands, he walked up to woong. woong was startled but gave him a big smile, the smile that he liked so much. "what are you doing here?"

youngmin hummed nervously, eyes roaming around the section of the library without reasons. he knew woojin was somewhere watching them now, he knew all he needed to do was say what woojin had told him prior. but the fact that he's currently standing infront of woong who's looking at him with raised eyebrow make him feel weak. unable to say a word.

"are you okay, youngmin? you don't look so well" woong looked at him in concern. youngmin hated that. so he shoved the milk into the other's hand, "that's from woojin"

woong took a glance at the milk before chuckling, "woojin? gosh, i can't believe he asked you to do this. i'm sorry!"

"it's fine.." he muttered while letting out a bitter chuckle. "at first i found you nice. and then i found you fun. you made me so happy with just seeing you smile. before i know it, i find myself missing you when you're not around and it got worse when i still miss you even when you're infront of me"

woong looked taken aback, face falling to confusion with a frown.

"that was what woojin asked me to say" youngmin quickly deflected, offering a small smile. "text him later! i have to practice"

it was few days later while the trio were having dinner in celebration for the end of their exams that the two dropped the bomb on youngmin. "youngmin, i'm dating woong" woojin nonchalantly said. woong hit him lightly, "that's not how we planned to tell him!" causing the younger to wince in sharp pain before glaring, "we didn't even come up with one"

youngmin, dumbfounded, stopped on his track and just stare at the two infront of him with a straight face. the two were smiling happily while bickering over how they should've told him better. until woong waved a hand infront of his face, "youngmin?" he called gently. "are you okay?" woojin asked. youngmin shook his head and forced a smile, "i'm fine. congrats to you two, i guess" he managed bitterly, "don't leave me out though!" he joked, trying to ease up the tension (or more like fooling himself into thinking it was fine because he had saw it coming)

the two laughed while cracking more jokes and the night went like that.

technically, it wasn't really his fault. he liked woong first. he met woong first before woojin. and it wasn't like he was expecting it to grow because he thought being able to be by woong's side all the time was enough. he wasn't looking for a relationship, not really. he just like being able to feel his warmth. so when he found out about their relationship, though having seen it coming, it still kind of hurt. he definitely knew that he stand no chance anymore knowing woojin and woong are in a relationship. he wasn't even planning in going between them. so he was going to let the stupid feelings he has go as time went on.

but it was obviously easier said than done.

especially if woong is always the first to help him when he struggles with anything. woong is the first to corrects his wrong dance routine, not only in class but in practice too. woong still give him the same bright smile every morning and night.

the stupid feelings didn't go away.

it was a mere crush that bloomed into something bigger, something he started to feel unable to handle. one wrong button and he'd spill it all out. so he started avoiding the two, specifically woong. he started hanging out less, even drinking lesser than usual because he hated not being in control. he'd practice hard by himself so woong wouldn't have to correct him all the time, even if he did mess up he'd run up to woojin first before woong could come help him.

he lived on the edge like that for over a year because of the fear of someone finding out about his feelings. because of the fear of ruining the friendship between them.

it was a secret he wanted to keep forever.

it worked for awhile. he thought he had stopped liking woong because everything felt normal for him again after few while.

until woojin came to him one day with bloodshot eyes which was obvious it was because he had been crying. youngmin panicked and quickly took the younger into his embrace when woojin broke into tears again, sobs leaving his mouth as he said. "i broke up with him"

and youngmin learnt that he was the worst person on earth that night because despite feeling sorry for the younger, he felt relieved. because now he can like woong with lesser feeling of guilt.

youngmin walks into the cafe under the dance studio while whistling happily to himself. he's done with practice for the day, though it wasn't required to yet he insisted. he had asked woojin to come along but the younger decided to sleep instead, saying they have more days to practice since it's just the first day of their break. he thought of calling woong but decided againts it so he went alone instead.

he sees the familiar barista, donghyun who's behind the counter doing some cleaning. the other jolts up to the sound of the bell and offer a bright smile when he sees youngmin. "hey! you haven't been here in awhile"

"yeah.." youngmin chuckles, "i have been really busy. but i'm on my semester break now! you'll see me around alot"

donghyun rolls his eyes in a playful manner and retort, "god save me" causing them to break into laughter. "are you alone today? where's your friends?" youngmin shakes his head while scanning the menu at the counter. "woojin wanted to sleep. i don't know about woong. can i have iced caramel latte please?"

"you always look at the menu so seriously but end up with the same drink everytime" donghyun chuckles as he taps in the order smoothly, writing youngmin's name on the cup before saying the price and hands out the buzzer. he walks to a table near the back that's kind of secluded from anyone's view and settle in. he checks his instagram to see most of his friends hanging out with their friends. that's what a normal student would do on the first day of their break, youngmin thinks.

a text pops up when he's immersed into watching his friends insta story, startling him that he drops his own phone. he looks to donghyun who's currently looking at him with a look that says _are you okay?_ he nods timidly, embarassed when he sees donghyun chuckles.

_**woong** _

what are you up to?

_**youngmin** _

i just finished practice.

why?

he gets a phonecall next and he wastes no time answering, knowing it's just woong.

_"practicing on first day of sem break? you're working hard"_

youngmin scoffs, rolling his eyes to no one and laugh. "i mean.. if i want to be better than you, i have to"

_"you're already better than me!"_ woong laughs, _"anyway, where are you now? do you want to grab dinner together? i'm assuming that you haven't had one"_

"uhm, correct. i'm at the cafe downstairs of our studio. come here" youngmin says. he looks up to the counter when his buzzer goes off so he gets up and get his coffee. donghyun asks him who's on the phone through his facial and youngmin mouths _woong_ as the younger nods.

_"you're always hanging out at the cafe! do you not have any other places to go?"_

he takes a seat back at the table as he chuckles, "well, i do but i just really like it here. plus, donghyun always give me discounts!" he says, loud enough for donghyun to hear and for the younger to shakes his head at it. youngmin winks playfully, giving him a sheepish smile.

_"you're rich as hell but leeching off discounts!"_ youngmin laughs, not even denying that. _"i'll get there in 10 minutes! i'll bring you for dinner somewhere else"_

youngmin agrees and they end the call.

donghyun comes to sit across him with a cup of water in his hand. "so you only ever come here because i give you discounts?"

"no!" he laughs. "partly, yeah. also because it's nice to talk with you"

"why? do you not have anyone else to talk with?"

youngmin huffs, glaring at the younger as donghyun chuckles. "sometimes i want to talk about things i can't talk with woojin or woong. and you're my only option" donghyun smiles fondly, knowing exactly what he meant. "so, do you have anything to talk about today?"

"not really. i'm just happy today"

their conversation goes on until woong arrives.

"hey, youngmin and donghyun" he greets while taking the seat next to youngmin. donghyun return his smile, "do you want to drink anything?" woong shakes his head. "we're going out for dinner"

youngmin jolts up at that, "yeah. i almost forgot! do you want to come, donghyun?"

donghyun didn't miss the way woong's face falls when youngmin asked him that so he shakes his head, offering the two a smile. "the new part timer won't be coming tonight so i'm doing the night shift alone" and he gets up from his seat to go back to the counter.

"it'd be funner if he joins us, though" youngmin whines quietly. woong cocks an eyebrow, "so it's not fun with me?"

"no!" youngmin shakes his head and waves his hand hastily. "that's not what i meant" he manages, cheeks reddening each seconds because he's getting embarrassed with the way woong is looking at him in complete amusement.

woong lets out a soft laugh before standing up and holding his hand out to youngmin. the other stares at the hand in the air for a split second before gladly taking it into his own. the locked hands quickly fall through once youngmin has stood up and he visible cringes at the feeling of sudden coldness creeping to his skin after mere seconds of warmth.

the two leave the cafe then, side by side, after youngmin waves goodbye to donghyun. he manages to make a _this will be a long night._ face to donghyun which the other returns with a laugh and a face that says _fighting!_

what youngmin missed is the way donghyun's eyes turn empty as he watches the two strides futher away from the cafe.

"have you ever tell me how you met donghyun?" woong questions while youngmin grills the meat.

the question suprises youngmin that he almost lost his grip on the tongs he's holding. "why are you asking?" he chokes out after regaining composure. woong sips on his beer, "just because"

the older shrugs, putting a piece of cooked meat on woong's plate before eating one himself. the topic dies when he doesn't response and he isn't planning to respond either.

after they are done eating, woong gets up to pay when youngmin pulls him back by his hand. "why'd you pay?"

"i want to" woong hisses before getting up again and quickly leave the table before youngmin can pull him by the hands again. youngmin is dumbfounded for a second and hastily get up to the counter with his card out but he's a minute late as the lady is already handing out the receipt to woong. woong gives him a smirk, showing off the receipt before walking out of diner.

youngmin huffs and follow him behind with a pout. "let's split the bill" he offers once they're outside. woong quickly deflects by shaking his head, "it's okay. you can treat me next time"

so youngmin sighs in defeat.

the two arrive infront of youngmin's apartment after taking a walk while eating ice cream that youngmin insisted on paying. the older had offered to walk woong home instead of the other way around but he refused by saying he needed to go meet another friend in youngmin's neighborhood afterward so youngmin just gave up. "well, thank you for the meal and for walking me home"

woong chortles in delight, "you always get so awkward with me at the end of the day"

_maybe it's because i stupidly have a crush on you, have you ever thought of that?_ youngmin thinks but it's all in his head as he retorts, "no, i don't! i'm just showing courtesy which you lacked"

"yeah, yeah. whatever you say, lim youngmin" woong mocks.

they banter for some time until woong waves goodbye, saying he's running late for his appointment with whoever he's meeting.

youngmin watches until the other is no longer visible to his eyes, letting out a huge sigh and finally walk inside of the building.

youngmin drapes a towel across his shoulder as an attempt to stop water droplets from his hair to drip to the floor as he settles in his couch, turning on the tv aimlessly when he gets a text.

_**woojin** _

are you home?

_**youngmin** _

yeah

why?

_**woojin** _

have you had dinner?

_**youngmin** _

of course!

it's almost midnight, park woojin.

_**woojin** _

geez

i was just asking because

i just woke up and hungry as hell

_**youngmin** _

i'm going to bed goodnight

_**woojin** _

fuck you

youngmin chuckles before putting down his phone and goes back to watching whatever he has put on the tv. he feels slightly guilty to the younger right now but decides to push againts it and focuses on the show. unconsciously, his mind wanders off to woong's question from earlier.

he has never talked about how he met donghyun to him, or even woojin. not that he could because partly, the reason was because of woong and woojin.

when the two broke up, it was hard in general being the middle person for them because both of them were his bestfriends afterall. and it doesn't help that he feels the way he felt for woong.

he thought he'd feel less guilty for it then. except that wasn't exactly the case because woojin spent the rest of the week camping at his house because according to him, it's the only place woong couldn't find him. every night, as he watched woojin cry his eyes out, he just felt so shitty inside. everytime he hear the younger sob into the pillow at night, he felt so suffocated and guilty.

so, deciding he had enough, he went drinking by himself at a pop-up bar near the dance studio. honestly, thinking about it was kind of funny to him because he wasn't the one who got his heart broken but why was he drinking like he just got out of a ten years relationship?

he remember being on his second bottle of soju when suddenly a random guy took the seat infront of him while asking for a glass and a bottle of soju. "the other table is occupied and you looked like you could use some company" he had said. youngmin only nod letting the guy sit there as he continue chugging down the alcohol into his system. after long silence, he spoke, "they broke up. but why do i so feel bad? i wasn't even the reason for their departure"

the guy laughed at his slurred words, "is that why you're drinking like no tomorrow?"

youngmin giggled while he nod and poured himself another shot of soju. "i mean, thinking about it, i liked him first. so technically i wasn't in the wrong, right? though i continue silently liking him while knowing well they're in a relationship, i never actually do anything about it" he hiccuped. "actually, no. i was celebrating inside when he told me they broke up. i'm a bad friend to the both of them"

he dropped his face to the table, expecting to feel the cold and hard table againts his head when all he felt was warmth and comfort. he had fallen on the guy's hand instead of the table.

"but it's not my fault that i fell in love, right?" he huffs defeatedly as he close his eyes. the last thing he remembered was hearing the guy said, "it's never your fault when you fall in love"

a week later, he went to practice with both woojin and woong. the two of them had decided to make up and tried to keep it civil for the sake of the trio friendship and he was honestly grateful. they obviously saw how youngmin was tiptoeing around them for the period of time when they were getting over their break up woojin don't crash at his place anymore and they had a normal friendship again, just like before.

later that night, the three of them agreed to get drinks together at the cafe downstairs and instantly as he walked in, he recognized the guy behind the counter. he was sure the guy did too because of the way his eyes widen at the sight of him. thankfully he didn't say anything

"are you new? where's daehwi?" woong had asked as he handed out his card because the trio had agreed on him paying. the guy, who's nametag said donghyun smiled, "yeah. daehwi takes the morning shift now"

a choruses of oh and okay were heard from woong and woojin while they walk to an empty table, leaving behind youngmin who was still staring at donghyun. "hey, youngmin? what are you doing?" woojin called, taking him back to reality as he hung his head low in embarrassment and settle into his seat.

he swore he saw donghyun giggling at him.

the day after, he arrived earlier than usual to the studio so he decided to get his caffeine fix first. that's his second meet up with donghyun, well while he was sober.

their eyes met briefly as donghyun greeted him welcome and he quickly tore his gaze away, pretending to scan the menu when he already had his order planned in his head. he must've taken long to order because donghyun speak up. "so what do you-"

"i'm sorry!" he had said, taking donghyun by suprise. he quickly cleared his throat, "about the other night. and please forget about everything i had told you"

donghyun gave him a small smile before nodding, "if it'll make you feel better then consider it deleted from my mind"

youngmin let out a sigh of relief then causing donghyun to giggle.

"but atleast tell me, was it the guys you were with yesterday?"

youngmin's eyes shifted everywhere, ignoring the question. "i want an iced caramel latte, by the way"

donghyun chuckled, "so i was right" he tapped in the order, took youngmin's card and handed it back with the receipt.

"don't drink alone anymore. come here whenever you want to talk"

youngmin blushed so hard at that and even after he left to go to the studio that even woojin noticed. "are you sick, youngmin?"

"no" he quickly deflated.

and that was how he became fast friends with donghyun.

the next morning, youngmin wakes up the a loud knock at his front door.

he has no memory of falling asleep last night, especially not on the couch so he groans loudly, feeling his back ache as he wakes up to attend the door. he opens it immediately after seeing woojin through the screen. the boy looks awfully energetic and happy so early in the morning for a person who's currently on sem break. "good morning, youngmin!" he greets and walk inside without waiting for approval from the older.

youngmin scoffs while closing the door behind him and plops back on the couch. "why are you here?"

"i'm just bored" woojin says while sitting down on the floor and leans on youngmin's thigh from the couch, "do you want kimbap? i bought it from the auntie across the street. there were alot of people lining up so i thought maybe it's good"

"no, woojin. i need sleep"

"then go to your bed! why are you sleeping on the couch. i want to watch tv"

and that's exactly what youngmin does as he climbs the stairs to his bed. "don't make too much noises!" he manages to say which the younger screams back an okay before he falls asleep again.

when he wakes up again in the afternoon, woojin is nowhere to be seen so he calls the younger. after two rings, woojin picks up.

_"you're finally awake!"_

"yeah, when did you leave?" youngmin drinks water to soothe his thirst from sleeping too much.

_"ten minutes ago. do you want to grab lunch with me? woong will be there too"_

youngmin raises an eyebrow to no one in particular, "you're going for lunch with woong? wow, you guys are really back to being friends now" a tone of amusement rolls off his toungue unexpectedly. it's silently established that ever since their break up, they just don't hang out without youngmin.

_"fuck you, youngmin. you didn't wake up when i tried waking you up and i can't cancel on him"_

"yeah, yeah whatever. do you really want me to be there?" he never wanted to come between the two of them.

_"yes please.. it'd be too awkward if it's just us two"_

"okay, treat me cake after" he playfully bargains, knowing woojin will give in because this guy really would do anything else in the world than be in a room with woong just the two of them.

_"i don't have money"_

he rolls his eyes, "then have fun eating with woong! i'm ending the call"

" _wait_ " woojin groans. " _fine. just come please, i'll text you the address"_

youngmin cheers when woojin ends the call. a minute later he gets a text of the address so he goes to shower and leave exactly ten minutes later.

the lunch went suprisingly smooth, awkward at times because it was the first time in a month that the trio hung out outside of their usual dance practice time but manageable. it's something youngmin had been dealing with for over a month so it was fine to him.

when woong excused himself to leave by saying he had another appointment, woojin didn't hide the relief that was plastered all over his face.

"anyone would've think you and him are mortal enemy" youngmin laughs as they walk into a cafe for the cake woojin had promised him. woojin scoffs while handing out his card to the older and tell him to buy whatever as he goes to find an empty table. youngmin gladly accepts it and move to the counter.

"hey, daehwi!" he greets the other behind the counter.

daehwi smiles at him, "hey! you're here early?"

"oh, i didn't come to practice" he shows his outfit which is really just plain white tshirt and black ripped jeans, "i went to have lunch with woojin and woong" he points at woojin who has his head on the table. daehwi nods knowingly, "did it not go well?"

youngmin laughs knowing the context behind the question, "it was fine. he's just dramatic, like always" he looks at the cakes on the counter, "what's bestseller? woojin is treating me today"

"wow" daehwi breathes, "if so, take the most expensive one. it's good too and just came in today"

youngmin nods, "then give me that one. with one iced caramel latte and one iced americano. you can charge the full price since it's woojin's card" he grins widely as he hands out the credit card.

"i always charge you guys full price. it's just donghyun who's always giving you discounts!" daehwi retorts playfully while swiping the card. 

youngmin laughs as he takes the card back before moving to woojin. he doesn't try to start a conversation, instead take his phone out to check on instagram. few minutes later, the buzzer goes off so he goes to take it. woojin bring his face up, quickly taking the iced americano from youngmin's hand into his and sipping on it earnestly. "slow down.. no one is taking it from you"

"youngmin" woojin calls seriously, ignoring the remark youngmin just made. it causes him to stop his movements from scooping the cake and look at the other infront of him seriously with a raised eyebrow.

"i think i'm going insane"

youngmin huffs while continue eating the cake, daehwi was right about it being good because it's the best cake he had ever tasted. "you've always been insane, woojin" he snickers after two more bites of the cake.

woojin glares at him "i'm going even crazier because—" he brings his face back on the table, causing his words to come out muffled that youngmin couldn't understand a word. "speak clearly, park woojin. i can't hear you at all"

"i think i'm still in love with woong"

and suddenly the cake youngmin is eating tasted bitter at the tip of his tounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyun huffs, "if you want to be mad, just be" he lays right next to the older, "some things in life is unexplainable. you don't need a reason for everything you do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was contemplating putting fillers in or just go straight to the story.. (i went with the latter) sorry if it's awkward in some parts :(
> 
> again, unbetaed so pardon the little mistakes!

donghyun walks out from the back door to go to the toilet when he hears people talking from the stairs. his presence doesn't faze them as he's standing againts the wall that makes him invisible to their eyes. he don't mean to eavesdrop so he almost walk away to continue on his business when he hears one of the person speak.

"woong," donghyun recognizes the voice all too well, woojin. "about the other day.."

woong hums in acknowledgement, eyes shifting everywhere. "it's nothing, right? we were both drunk. it happens"

donghyun peeks his head to the two quietly, making sure they don't see him. he sees how woojin's eyes widen in shock and hurt at woong's words but he tries to keep a straight face.

"and woojin.." woojin cringes at the softness of the tone, "please don't tell youngmin"

woojin looks even more broken after that, though he tries hard to mask it through a smile.

woong sighs, "i mean.. he went through a hard time when we broke up trying to adjust for us both"

just watching it is extremely painful for donghyun so he turns his back againts the wall again while simultaneously letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. suddenly, he sees youngmin from the other side of the road walking to where they're right now with a bright smile as he waves to donghyun.

donghyun panics. youngmin can't see this and he definitely can't know about this. so donghyun does what he thinks anyone in his position would do. he starts to cough loudly to gain attention of the two figure at the stairs while youngmin start running up to him. "are you okay?" he asks, worry laced to his tone. donghyun nods, opening his mouth to speak when woojin walks down the stair. "youngmin?" woojin asks.

the called person turn to the sound of his name, raising an eyebrow when he sees the younger. "woojin? what are you doing here? i thought you're not coming today? have your fever cooled down?"

donghyun turns to look at them. woojin is obviously close to tears as he shakes his head. "i need to get something"

"i could've gotten them for you" youngmin says. donghyun sees how that breaks the younger even more because he hangs his head low, not looking at youngmin. "it's okay. i'll see you later, youngmin!" he marches away quickly, leaving youngmin behind before he can ask more question. he looks dumbfounded, obviously still trying to grasp the situation making donghyun chuckles out of amusement.

youngmin quickly turn to donghyun, remembering why he ran here so his eyes turn back to worry. "you! are you okay?"

"of course. why wouldn't i be?"

"i don't know.. you started coughing like you were going to die just few minutes ago"

donghyun laughs. this man is too oblivious for his own good, he thinks. he shakes his head after when youngmin looks at him with cocked eyebrow. "i'm fine! aren't you going to practice?"

it's like the other hit his toe on a desk because he suddenly jolt up and start running upstairs, not forgetting to scream i'll see you later!

donghyun shakes his head in amusement and run to the toilet to continue on his paused business because he was busy putting his nose in matters that's not his.

youngmin plops down againts the wall after he's done practicing. his body is so sweaty and he feels so hot but he genuinely have no energy to move at all so he only let himself fall on the floor, completely laying on his back with his eyes closed. he hears a chuckle from the side so he opens his eyes to see woong staring at him. "are you okay?"

he hums lightly. "you went too hard today! i thought i was going to die" he brings himself up again, reaching for a bottle of cold water and chug the entire thing down. "did something happen?"

woong's face falls to the floor and youngmin raises an eyebrow but don't question it when woong changes the topic. "i need to leave now. i have to catch the morning bus tomorrow"

"why? are you going somewhere?" youngmin asks when woong moves to the changing room. the other stops but didn't look back as he replies, "daejeon. visiting my family" and he quickly disappear into the room.

few moments later, woong gets out of the changing room looking all refreshed and clean. youngmin smiles at him at the door, ready to walk inside as the other walks out but stop halfway. "did you see woojin earlier?"

there's hesitation in woong's tone when he answers, "uh, woojin? no. i didn't"

he nods, satisfied with the answer when he closes the door behind him. mid-showering, he hears the main door being closed and that's when he knows woong left.

"they were being very weird" youngmin sips on his caramel latte, "they had to see each other. because woojin left when i came. and woong was already in the studio by then"

donghyun fidgets with his hands under the table. "maybe woojin came in when woong was changing..?" he cringes at the uncertainty of his voice, silently hoping the older don't take notice of that. youngmin nods in acknowledgement, "maybe.." donghyun breathes out a sigh of relief. "anyway, do you want to grab dinner with me?"

"i don't have anyone to cover for me tonight" donghyun frowns. "unless if you're fine with eating ramen because i bought them earlier for if i get hungry"

youngmin brings a hand to his chin, as if he's thinking. donghyun stiffles a laugh. the older glances at him right then causing laughters to break from him. youngmin cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "i just realised how weird that sounds like"

"why would it be weird?"

"don't you know? asking someone if they want ramen at night is like asking for to fuck"

"donghyun!" youngmin scolds, bringing a hand to his mouth. "you can't just say it like that"

donghyun shrugs nonchalantly, "so do you want it? as in literally. not the other context" and he giggles after. youngmin laughs at the younger's amusement because it's really not that funny but watching him get so amused by it cracks him up. "forget it! i'll just order takeouts to my house" he manages between laughter.

"fine then. go eat by yourself"

"actually, i'll go get tteokbokki from the store across the road. it's your favorite right?" youngmin says, startling donghyun. "why did you think so?"

"i always see daehwi buy it for you. am i wrong?"

donghyun shakes his head because indeed, youngmin is right. he's just taken aback at the fact that he knows. "you're not. i've been craving for it actually"

youngmin gets up, ready to leave when suddenly the bell rings and daehwi walks in. "daehwi" donghyun's eyes brighten up at the sight as daehwi scoffs. "you're here!"

"what do you mean? you begged—" donghyun brings his hand to close daehwi's mouth while simultaneously dragging him to behind the counter. daehwi struggles to get out of the grip but gives in and willingly let himself get dragged. youngmin watches it all in confusion. "youngmin, wait there! don't go anywhere" donghyun says so youngmin sits back down, having absolutely no context to what's happening but decides to just play along.

few moments later, donghyun comes out with his bag and without his apron. "are you getting off work?" youngmin raises an eyebrow in confusion. donghyun nods and quickly pull him out of his seat, screaming to daehwi that he's leaving. he doesn't even wait for a reply as he gets out of the cafe quickly while dragging youngmim along.

"i thought you said no one is covering for you!"

"well, i thought wrong" donghyun laughs, "i called him earlier asking if he could and he said no. i didn't think he'd actually show up"

"why?"

donghyun turns to his back and start walking backwards while smiling brightly at youngmin. "why else? to spend the night with you" he turns back to the front and starts walking faster until he sees the tteokbokki place and rushes inside, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing youngmin outside.

youngmin huffs in amusement as he watches the way donghyun's eyes brighten when the lady puts down their order on the table. "do you like it that much?"

"totally" donghyun puts a piece into his mouth, melting into it, "seriously so good.. i haven't had it in forever"

"what's different about this one and the others?"

"it only comes in two servings. that makes me feel less lonely" donghyun takes another piece into his mouth before looking up to youngmin, telling him to eat with his eyes. youngmin chuckles before diving in. "why'd you be lonely?"

"it was a metaphor, youngmin"

youngmin growls making a face that says that's not what a metaphor is. and donghyun ignores by stuffing his mouth with more food.

"isn't this our first time hanging out outside the cafe? well, taking out the night you drank to oblivion" donghyun says after moment of silence. youngmin feels his cheeks brighten up in embarrassment, "you did not have to put it out like that"

donghyun chuckles, "let's ask each other a question each. you can't pass" he suggests afterwards, half way through finishing the food. youngmin nods almost instantly seeing no harm to it. "okay, i'll start. where do you live?"

youngmin snorts, "you couldn't ask be better questions?"

"we should always start small!"

"is that your backhanded way of asking if you can walk me home?" youngmin raises an eyebrow tauntingly as donghyun scoffs, "what makes you think of that?" he tries to sound stern but it just sounded awkward.

"well.." youngmin smirks in amusement. donghyun clears his throat suddenly before brushing it off by saying it's youngmin's turn to ask question.

youngmin thinks while donghyun continues on eating. it's silence between them for few minutes. "nothing?" donghyun cocks an eyebrow. youngmin hums, "what do you do during the day?" donghyun's face morphs into great confusion while youngmin panics and starts waving his hands hastily. "i mean! you said it one time that you only take the night shift at the cafe so i assumed you have things to do during the day"

donghyun bursts into fit laughter at the other's panicked reaction that he has to lean back againts his chair for support. "you're so cute when flustered" he manages after a while, "i sleep during the day"

"you don't go to school? or other work?"

"wait, you were being serious? you really didn't know?"

it's youngmin's turn to raise an eyebrow, technically they've only known each other for two months. so what is it that he's supposed to know? he didn't say that, of course as he only stare at the other questioningly.

"daehwi and i used to live in LA" donghyun starts after brief silence. "i graduated from there in business management. and i don't have other jobs.."

youngmin takes time to register what he just heard and when it has completely sink in, his mouth gapes to an O shape, "so the cafe is yours!?" the tone is a bit too loud that they get stares from other table. donghyun hisses as he nods, "partly? i only manage what was given by my dad"

"that's still amazing.." youngmin sighs then, looking down to his plate. "i thought this only ever happen in movies.. i guess some people actually have their entire life planned out"

donghyun chuckles at the statement.

"what about daehwi?"

"that's your third question!" donghyun retorts. youngmin glances at him and lean back while giving a shoot yours then.

and the night goes with more questions being asked with laughters filling the two people occasionally.

after the meal, the two practically run to the bus station to make sure they don't miss it and when they manage to settle in, they laugh at one another amusingly. "there goes all the tteokbokki i just ate" donghyun says. youngmin chuckles in greater amusement that they get stares from others in the bus.

they bow an apology and stills in their seat before donghyun nudges youngmin, giving him a it's your fault! face. youngmin hisses back quietly. silence falls between them after that.

"you know, one time woong gave me a lollipop after practice" youngmin says, breaking the silence after awhile "for what?" "because he said i looked depressed and asked me to cheer up"

donghyun hums in acknowledgement as youngmin continues. "i remember keeping it near my study table for like a week? maybe. anyway, one day woojin just ate it. said he needed a sugar rush"

donghyun turns to look at youngmin, "so? you were mad?"

"no.. suprisingly so. i just let him" the other chuckles halfheartedly. donghyun glances at the expression on youngmin's face before saying, "why didn't you eat it, though? was it like.." he drags his word, thinking of a way to word it, "i don't know, something special to you?"

"do you think i'm 15? why'd a lollipop be something special to me?"

donghyun nods obliviously, "your face tells me so"

youngmin makes a straight face and look at donghyun, "wrong. i really didn't mind it" and he laughs, "but if i'm being honest, looking at the candy while i was down does make me feel tad better.. maybe because of the thoughts behind it? i'm a very sentimental person, you know"

donghyun don't get the chance to gag because youngmin reaches out for the drop off button and the bus stops. they quickly get off the bus and donghyun turns to youngmin, "is it still far?"

"it hasn't even been that long! and just few more walks" youngmin notes and start walking, leaving him behind. he sighs and he walks up to follow the older closely behind.

"oh! a 7-11!" donghyun's eyes brighten in excitement as he run to the store, leaving youngmin behind. youngmin, dumbfounded and confused just wait outside of the store as he has no business inside while donghyun quickly go to the candy aisle, looking for lollipops. when he finds it, he smiles brightly and start picking on flavours, which he just ends up with buying one for each of the five flavours. he pays for it and keep it hidden in his back pocket.

when donghyun walks out empty handed, youngmin raises an eyebrow questioningly, "what did you get?"

"it's a secret" donghyun smiles sheepishly and start walking back on their supposed route. "let's go now it's getting late"

youngmin confusingly just follow behind while simultaneously awkwardly brushing his hair.

after few more walks and alot of bantering, they finally arrive infront of youngmin's building. "so, this is where i live"

"it's pretty far from the studio?" donghyun says but sounding more like a question. youngmin laughs as he nods, "it is. but it's closer to the academy. a walking distance actually" youngmin explains while donghyun nods in acknowledgement.

they bid goodbyes after some silence and donghyun almost forgotten about the lollipops. "wait, youngmin!" he calls as he runs up to catch up to the other. youngmin stops his steps and turn to him, raising an eyebrow. donghyun takes out the plastic from his back pocket and softly shove it to youngmin, "here. a gift"

youngmin opens the plastic curiously and laugh to himself when he realises it's lollipops. "really?!" he exclaims with so much amusement. donghyun feels his cheeks warming up as youngmin's laughters grow. "remember that you don't have to go through hard times alone, okay?"

"whatever that's supposed to mean.." youngmin snickers. donghyun hisses, "i'm serious!"

youngmin nods and mutter an okay before they bid goodbyes again. donghyun walks back to the bus station with a smile while youngmin watches him with an even bigger smile before finally leaving.

youngmin stops the song before plopping down on the floor in exhaustion. he's alone again for the day since woong is still in daejeon while woojin is always ignoring his calls. truthfully, it doesn't really matter to him because nowadays, he hangs out with donghyun more.

everyday after practice, he'd go to the cafe just to talk with him using the i'm only getting my usual caffeine fix! as an excuse when daehwi teased him about it one time. daehwi was there for an interview for a new part-timer, saying donghyun can't handle the nightshift alone anymore because he's always calling the younger to fill up for him for few hours because he needed to leave for whatever reason. (it was to walk youngmin home but he didn't know that because donghyun always come up with plausible new excuses each time)

"it's bothersome and annoying" daehwi complained, "we should've looked for one since forever"

donghyun only flashed his pretty teeths at that as youngmin giggled at their antics.

suddenly, his phone rings causing him to jolt up from the floor to his bag on the table. it's a call from woojin.

" _are you at the studio?"_ his voice hoarse, like he had been crying. that puts youngmin on his feet while having his protective bestfriend mode on. "yeah. are you okay?"

woojin chuckles bitterly, " _of course. why wouldn't i be?"_

youngmin don't buy it but he decides not to press on it. "why do you call?" he asks instead.

" _just because"_ there's a pause. " _actually, i'm outside. can you come out for a second?"_

"why won't you just come in?"

an awkward silence falls from the other side and for a moment all youngmin can hear is the sound of woojin breathing into the speaker before it gets sharper and sound like he's chocking out a sob. youngmin panics before he quickly leave the room to go outside, looking around to look for the other when he finally see him sitting on one of the rocks, slightly hidden from the roads view just few steps from the studio.

woojin has his face down to the ground and it looks like he'd bore a hole into it if he stares long enough. youngmin taps on his shoulder lightly to get him to notice his presence when the younger only nod, not taking his head up.

"what's wrong?" youngmin asks while pulling the younger into a hug and rubbing his back softly.

"i have something to tell you" woojin pauses and inhales before looking up to youngmin. his eyes are swollen and his face is seriously puffy. "woong said not to and i actually thought i shouldn't but it felt wrong. you're my bestfriend"

youngmin tilts his head slightly and raise an eyebrow confusingly as he tries to understand the context.

"do you remember when i texted you and asked you out for a drink but you didn't answer?"

of course he does. he felt bad about it too because that was few days after woojin had told him he's still not over woong and partially the reason he ignored the text was because of that. he had told the younger later in the morning that he was fast asleep, which wasn't completely a lie because he was. just he didn't tell the part that he actually woke up to the text and just decided to ignore. how could he possibly be drinking with woojin after finding out about that? or maybe he's just really the worst person on earth.

"yeah.." he trails off, "what about it?"

"i went to drink anyway—" woojin takes in a deep breath, "–with woong"

youngmin feels nervous for some reason. his heart is beating so fast it almost feels like it's going to jump out of it's place. "so?" he manages to mutter.

"we both got too drunk and– uhm– we slept together"

youngmin exhales a sharp breath, one he didn't realise he's holding. without realizing, his hands fall from woojin's back which stops his soft brushings, too taken aback by the new piece of information.

woojin don't seem to notice as he continues, "you know when you saw me here and i said i was just grabbing my things? i went to see him, actually. because he had been avoiding me. i wanted to talk about it and you know what he said?"

he only shrug as a sign for the other to keep going because he doesn't trust himself to speak.

"we were drunk. it happens" and woojin sobs quietly that his shoulders rock. youngmin brings his arm up again, to offer comfort, to do anything to stop the cries he had grown to loathe but he can't do it. so he just sit there as woojin cries in his arms.

until his eyes meet donghyun's who's standing few feets away from where they're seated, looking at him with a look that he can't decipher.

youngmin drowns his surrounding by blasting loud music and dances with all his might. sweats are dripping down of his forehead to the floor but he has no intention in stopping, though having been dancing since woojin left and that's almost 3 hours ago. because he's so immersed into what he's doing, he fails to notice donghyun who didn't even try to make his presence unnoticeable as he harshly pushes the door to the studio open and quickly bring his hands to his ears when he hears the loud music.

youngmin only notices when he walks inside straight to the monitor to slow down the song. he eyes the other through the mirror without saying anything and get suprised when donghyun just quietly sits down, making no effort to talk to him at all. he tilts his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow to donghyun from the mirror. donghyun shrugs and take out his phone to browse through whatever instead, letting just the now bearable to ears music plays in the background. "are you not here to comfort me? do it then" youngmin says over the music.

donghyun brings his head up from his screen with a cocked eyebrow, "who said i'm here for that? i'm simply taking a break" he flashes the iced caramel latte in his hand, quickly taking a sip of it. youngmin chuckles at the expression he makes because clearly, donghyun didn't enjoy that. "as if" he huffs as he takes a sit next to the younger and take the coffee in his hand to drink it.

donghyun frowns, "what?"

"you don't drink latte! you think i wouldn't atleast know that?"

"okay pass!" donghyun laughs while nodding. youngmin rolls his eyes and slumps to the wall while staring straight into the mirror. donghyun does the same too as they let silence engulfs them again.

after awhile, donghyun breaks the silence, "do you know that i can play the guitar?"

youngmin looks at him with an amused eyebrow raise, "randomly? no, i don't" he replies. donghyun hums, "i'm good at it too. do you want to hear?"

"where are you getting a guitar?"

the other points at the end of the room, just next to the changing room, "is that not a guitar?" youngmin nods. "can i play it?"

"i don't know because it's woong's.." youngmin gets up to take it and hand it down before plopping down to his side again, "actually, i don't think he'd mind. just don't mess it up"

donghyun strums once and cringes, "mess up what? it's out of tune!" youngmin shrugs unknowingly, "maybe that's why he doesn't play them anymore" "he'll thank me for this" donghyun says and start tuning the guitar.

after few minutes, he strums again and smiles in satisfaction, "that's better" he looks up to youngmin, "is there anything you want me to play?"

"just play your best"

and donghyun starts strumming to a tune he isn't familiar with but sounds pleasing to his ears.

" _Yesterday, I couldn't get myself to work_

_Because you weren't there_

_I missed you but I couldn't see you_

_So today, I'm gonna confess to you_

_That actually, since a while ago"_

youngmin stares as donghyun as he strums and sings, not taking his eyes off even for a second. the other is singing so earnestly and so lively that every word that comes out of his mouth sounds like an actual confession to youngmin.

_"i love you"_

donghyun stops singing and just strum to the tune of the lyrics before stopping completely with an awkward laugh. "it was awkward, wasn't it?"

"the song sounds personal and i didn't know you could sing?!"

"it's daehwi's! and i sing demos for daehwi sometimes.."

"you told me about daehwi the other night but not about the fact that you're a singer"

donghyun laughs, "i'm a manager, actually"

the other rolls his eyes and huff before laying down on the floor lifelessly startling donghyun. "what's wrong with you?" he laughs, "i didn't know my voice have an affect like this on people"

youngmin scoffs unamusingly, rolling his eyes again as donghyun's laugh grows louder. after a while, youngmin speaks, "you knew didn't you?"

donghyun, knowing the context to the question just nod nonchalantly. the other jolts up from the floor, starint at donghyun straight in the eye. "why didn't you tell me then?"

" _please don't tell youngmin_ " donghyun replies in a high-pitched voice, imitating woong's. "that's what he said. and it's not my place to tell. i wasn't directly involved in any way. i just happen to hear"

youngmin nods and lay down again, staring at the ceiling. "woong doesn't speak like that, by the way"

donghyun chortles shortly. "are you mad?" he asks.

"why would i be? it's not my business if they sleep together"

donghyun huffs, "if you want to be mad, just be" he lays right next to the older, "some things in life is unexplainable. you don't need to reason everything"

youngmin turns to look at him, "should i be mad then?"

"no. it's a waste of energy"

when youngmin doesn't reply, donghyun turns to his side and feel his heart sinking at the close proximity between them. youngmin continues looking at his face, not saying a word while donghyun feels sweats starting to form out of nervousness. he shifts his eyes to look at whatever that's behind youngmin while laying frozen in his spot.

"donghyun" youngmin calls. they're so close that he can feel youngmin's soft breathing on his nose. "thank you.." his voice sounds weak, almost like an inaudible whisper. like he's choking down a sob which cause donghyun to panic as he, finally, look at the other only to realize youngmin is already looking into his eyes.

he realises then that youngmin is actually very pretty. the way his cheeks is flushed pink because of the routine he did prior makes him look alot cuter than he already is. unknowingly, donghyun starts leaning closer, letting his desire takes lead rather than his consciousness. because if it's not already obvious, he likes the older in a way that's more than a friend though he tells himself that it's out of pity.

youngmin makes no effort to move away as he lets donghyun lean closer before their little moment is interrupted by a knock on the door causing donghyun to jolt up suddenly out of shock while youngmin takes his time getting up and look at the person at the door.

"youngmin, we're leaving for the day. don't forget to turn of all the lights when you leave"

youngmin nods and say a thank you while throwing a you did well today compliment.

donghyun mentally curses inside while glaring at the person until he leaves the room and can't be seen by donghyun's eyes anymore. _a way to ruin the moment!_ he thinks.

"are you not going back to the cafe? you took a long break" youngmin says after brief silence. either he's oblivious to what had just happened or he's playing dumb, donghyun can't decide.

"no" donghyun answers unconsciously before retracting back his statement by nodding, "i mean, i will. with you"

the other smiles softly which makes donghyun's heart beats a thousand times faster. "i need to wash up and change. you can go first, i'll come down later" donghyun gives him a look that's full of distrust that youngmin chuckles, "i'm serious! if i don't get down in 30 minutes you can come beat me up"

so donghyun leaves. he takes out his phone once he's out of the studio and calls daehwi.

" _i'm not filling up for you tonight. i need to finish up my song"_ daehwi instantly say after answering the phone. donghyun chuckles, "it's not that! i find what could've been perfect for the bridge. you know, the one you struggled with"

_"really? i came up with one but it doesn't sound right..."_

"trust me, mine is perfect"

daehwi mutters an okay as donghyun promises to sing it when he gets home.

youngmin turns off all the lights before locking the door behind him and sigh as he walks to the cafe with heavy steps. the cafe is fairly empty, which understandable because it's almost midnight. an unfamiliar face behind the counter greets him with a smile. "oh, are you the new part-timer?" he asks once he reaches the counter. the guy nods simply, "what are you having tonight?"

"where's donghyun?" youngmin asks while he eyes the menu. the guy, donghan as tagged on the nametag, shrugs, "he came back briefly and went out again. are you his friend?" youngmin hums. "isn't it hard working with him? he's kinda fussy" he snickers.

"not necessarily.. i just started working exactly three days ago and he's always nice but i worry for him sometimes"

"i'm having strawberry milkshake and a glazed donut" youngmin orders and hands out his card, "why do you worry about him?" donghan taps in the order smoothly while answering, "he always go missing randomly and come back later. well, i don't mind obviously but what if daehwi come out of nowhere and ask where's the other worker go? i can cover up for him but i'd feel bad then"

youngmin laughs as takes the receipt and his card back. he opens his mouth to speak because donghan is eyeing him weirdly but feels a tap on his shoulder instead, "what are you laughing so hard about?" donghyun asks before looking at donghan, "what did you say to him?"

"i didn't say anything" donghan quickly answer and glares at youngmin to do the same. youngmin laughs again, "you're an asshole, donghyun. you should've atleast tell donghan if you're leaving!"

donghan has moved to make youngmin orders when donghyun replies, "i told him!"

"no you didn't" donghan manage to mutter quietly. he looks at youngmin and donghyun briefly before focusing on his work once again, avoiding their look especially donghyun's.

"what was that?" donghyun asks once he's behind the counter. donghan shakes his head, "nothing. can you please heat up one glazed donut?" 

"who's order?"

"your friend"

donghyun does as asked and when donghan is done making the milkshake, he puts it together with the donut on the counter and is about to ring youngmin's buzzer when donghyun stops him. "that's his order?" donghan nods. donghyun takes the tray and walk to youngmin.

"why'd you have a glazed donut with a milkshake? strawberry at that. that's alot of sugar" donghyun says as he puts down the tray and take a seat. youngmin rolls his eyes, "some things in life is unexplainable, you said"

"you're so annoying" donghyun retorts, shaking his head. youngmin snickers amusingly before taking a bite into his donut, finally realising that it's the first meal he's having today since breakfast. no wonder his stomach has been growling like crazy.

"are you walking me home today too?" youngmin asks, mid-eating. donghyun who's watching him quietly only nod, "i can do that, right?" youngmin only shrug.

the pair barely makes it to youngmin's apartment when it starts to rain cats and dogs. "i didn't bring an umbrella!" donghyun whines while watching the rain pours to the pavement helplessly. "you can't even walk in the weather.." youngmin mutters and right on cue, a lightning strikes. causing him to jump slightly, "just come upstairs and leave when it's stops" donghyun contemplates, taking a little bit too much time for youngmin's liking because a lightning strikes again so he takes donghyun's hand and drags him into the elevator quickly.

donghyun glares at him silently once they're in the elevator and once youngmin realises, he retorts. "what?! didn't you see the lightning?" the other rolls his eyes before looking down to youngmin's hand in his and smiles smugly to himself.

they settle in youngmin's unit briefly after and youngmin quickly walk inside, finally letting go of donghyun's hand making the other cringe at the sudden cold. "welcome to my humble home"

"that's so corny" donghyun laughs.

an hour pass before they know it. the two spent the last hour just talking and watching random videos on youngmin's ipad because the tv server is distrupted by the rain. and it feels so comforting to youngmin that he almost forgot about what happened earlier, almost.

donghyun suddenly get up and look outside the window. it's still very much raining harshly, thunders and lightnings come occasionally, causing youngmin to jump each time but that fact remain oblivious to the younger. "i don't think the rain is stopping anytime soon.." donghyun voices. youngmin only nods in agreement, a part in him silently hope for donghyun to stay.

donghyun takes out his phone then, calling donghan. "hey. are there people at the cafe?"

"ah.. you can go home for the day then. i don't think anyone will even come in this weather so you'll just be wasting your time"

youngmin stops listening as he goes back to watching whatever that's showing on the screen when donghyun plops down on his side. "can i just stay here for the night?"

"yes!" youngmin answers quickly, with way too much enthusiasm. when he realises, he turns to look at the black screen of his tv, biting on his lip awkwardly as donghyun laughs.

"can i shower? it's getting kind of sticky being in this clothes" donghyun says after while flashing his work attire with a grin. youngmin eyes him weirdly, "that's a weird question.. of course"

"with hot water?"

"yes, donghyun. just make yourself at home"

donghyun cheers and smile brightly. youngmin smiles right back. "you can find new toothbrush in the mirror cabinet!" youngmin yells after donghyun settles in the bathroom.

while he waits for the other to shower, he moves upstairs to his closet, looking through it for something donghyun can comfortably wear for the night. he settles on a plain green shirt with matching plaid pajama pants before moving back down and knock on the bathroom door. "donghyun, here's a towel and clothes" donghyun opens the door enough to push his hand out and takes the stuff from youngmin and mutter a thank you.

donghyun walks out of the bathroom few moments later while youngmin is occupied with watching youtube. youngmin spares a look at the other, chuckling to himself because the pants fit him almost perfectly since they're around the same height but the shirt looks awfully oversized since the shirt is already big on youngmin who's shoulder is broad as hell. donghyun glares. "what?"

"cute" youngmin mutters.

donghyun ignores him after rolling his eyes and walk to the sofa, taking a seat there. "why are you watching on full volume?"

"the thunders were loud earlier" youngmin replies nonchalantly eyes not leaving the screen. donghyun scoffs but don't object. "so, where can i sleep?"

youngmin pauses the video and does a thinking face, (only donghyun would've known his thinking face, of course. it's not weird at all) "depends. are you fine with sharing a bed with another person?"

donghyun looks at him amusingly, "why wouldn't i be? i share bed with daehwi all the time" youngmin glares at him before getting up and walk up to his bed. donghyun stays on the couch, just watching the older climb up the stairs to his bed silently.

only when he reaches his bed, he notices that donghyun isn't following. "what are you doing? come up!" and donghyun does as told.

the pair has settled in the bed for some time and donghyun is almost drifting off to dreamland when youngmin suddenly scoots closer to him, causing him to stir awake. he looks at the other quietly, he has his eyes closed but still moving briefly, leaving almost no gap between them. suddenly, a thunder breaks and youngmin flinches at it. "are you scared of the thunder?" donghyun croaks out through sleepiness.

youngmin hastily open his eyes at donghyun's voice, "you're still awake?"

"your movements woke me up" donghyun yawns. youngmin frowns, "sorry.. a lightning flashed right before my eyes"

"so you're scared of it?"

"i wouldn't say that..." youngmin tries to reply but is interrupted by donghyun soft laughs as he closes the gap between them by turning to his side and wrap his hand on the other's shoulder, "it's okay" he says while he rubs youngmin's back softly, "i'm here"

youngmin doesn't remember anything else that happen after that except for donghyun's soft brushes on his back with the feeling of comfort and ease to fall asleep despite the pouring rain outside.

_**woojin** _

youngmin

are u ok?

it's raining pretty badly..

do you want me to come over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very anticlimactic ending bc it was already too long hshsjshs I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER.... or i think so...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyun cheers and smile, the biggest smile he's had shown for the night and look up to the sky, "lim youngmin really is the calm before the storm of my life" he says, loud enough to get stares from passerby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> troubled donghyun and confused youngmin. i hope it'll make sense!

youngmin wakes up annoyed the next morning to the sound of an alarm blasting through the room loudly. he groans and moves to the right side while covering his ears in attempt to block out the noise. "donghyun," he calls out lazily while lightly tapping on the younger's feet with his, "your phone" he don't know if it wakes donghyun up or not but the sound stopped so he takes his hand off his ears and comfortably snooze back.

few hours later, he wakes up to the bright sun shining thru the open window above his head making it impossible to open his eyes.

"good morning, youngmin" donghyun greets when the shifts on his side gets bigger movements while he's busy replying to daehwi's texts.

youngmin turns to his side and finally open his eyes to look at the younger who's head resting againts the bed frame with the sun shining softly on him, making him look beautiful. the only adjectives youngmin can think off right now. youngmin blinks the sleepiness away while straight up staring at donghyun. a moment later, donghyun turns to him, catching his stare.

youngmin gets flustered so he hastily close his eyes and mumble a good morning back before pulling the comforter above his head in attempt to hide from the sunshine (or the embarrassment of getting caught staring).

donghyun chuckles and shake his head before taking the comforter off the older causing him to meet with a harsh glare from youngmin. he smiles amusingly while the older frowns. "woojin called earlier" donghyun says.

"you? why'd he call you?"

"no" he turns off his phone and puts it aside, averting his attention all to the other, "you, obviously. but you were sleeping like a baby so i took it"

youngmin huffs, "it's because of you! your phone was ringing all morning" donghyun only giggle at that. "what did he want?" he asks after.

"he was just asking if you're okay because of the rain, perhaps? that's what he said" youngmin nods. "are you okay, by the way? you know, not from the rain but from yesterday"

he giggles as donghyun raises an eyebrow questioningly, "i'm fine, donghyun"

donghyun nods, youngmin isn't sure if he's buying that or not but atleast he don't push it. "woojin sounded suprised when he realised i was the one who answered. he was like are you sick? probably because of my morning voice. and i said, no. it's donghyun actually. and a pause and oh?" donghyun tells, so seriously that youngmin laughs. "i'm serious! literally 5 seconds pause then oh? and an okay. then he ends it"

"of course he would. out of him and woong, i don't invite people into my home" youngmin replies nonchalantly, still laughing at donghyun's way of telling. when he don't get an answer, he turns to the side to see that the other is already looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a taunting look. "what?" he asks defensively.

donghyun doesn't say a word as he continue looking at him with the same look that youngmin takes one of his pillow and put it over his face, "you're so annoying!" he scoffs and get out of the bed to go downstairs.

"and you're so cute!" he hears donghyun yells from the bed as he's getting inside the bathroom while shaking his head in disbelief.

when he walks out, donghyun is sitting in the living room with the tv on. "do you want breakfast? i only have honey stars though"

"you and your sweet tooth!"

"more for me then" youngmin retorts and puts the cereal in his bowl with an attitude as donghyun walks to where he's standing with laughter, "i never said i didn't want it"

and the two end up on the couch with bowl of cereal in their hand, laughing along to a running man rerun on the tv. until donghyun gets a call that he ignores and quickly turn his phone over. youngmin cocks an eyebrow, "it's been ringing since earlier.. aren't you going to answer?"

"it's just daehwi.. he's going to ask me to go to the cafe"

"and why aren't you going?"

"i like being with you more. makes me happier"

youngmin stops eating and turn to look at donghyun with wide eyes only to see him having his full attention on the tv. he huffs, "you're a one sweet talker, donghyun"

"it's true! seeing you always make me feel better"

youngmin rolls his eyes and turn back to the tv acting unbothered. but if his heart suddenly start racing at that, no one needs to know.

_**daehwi** _

do you think you can get donghyun's ass right here? i need to talk to him

the pair walk into the cafe together with donghyun sulking at the back and an obvious pout on his lips. the sound of the bell caught daehwi's attention from behind the counter and he almost cheerfully greet them until he realises it's just them. his face falls immediately to a frown while following donghyun's movements.

"why did you stop?!" youngmin asks once he's at the counter with an amusing smile. daehwi's eyes follows donghyun until he goes to the staff room and avert his attention to the man infront of him, "i was suprised to see him. how did you get him to come here? i'm sure he was avoiding it"

"he really was.." youngmin laughs, "i dragged him out anyway. your text sounded important like you needed him here right the moment"

"did you tell him that i texted you?!"

youngmin shakes his head and say his order, which is of course iced caramel latte. daehwi punches in the order and speak up again, "i have a favor to ask.. if you don't mind"

"what?"

daehwi hears the staff room door being opened and donghyun walking inside with heavy steps the counter so he mouths a later to the older and quickly goes to make his order. youngmin confusingly eyes the younger causing him to meet eyes with donghyun in the process. "you promised to stay here until later tonight, okay" donghyun says in a passive aggressive tone. youngmin rolls his eyes and nod before moving to a table near power socket to turn on his laptop.

daehwi comes and take the seat in front of him after putting down his drink few moments later. youngmin takes his drink and sips on them after muttering a thank you before going back to his screen until he realises daehwi isn't leaving that he tilts his head away from the screen, taking his headphones off and look at the younger expectantly.

"why are you looking at me like that?" daehwi asks.

"uhm.. shouldn't you be helping him over there?" he points at donghyun behind the counter. daehwi shakes his head, "that's what he deserved for ignoring my calls all morning"

youngmin nods in agreement because donghyun did ignore daehwi. he continues on his work again, clicking on his laptop before daehwi speaks again, "do you like donghyun?"

he coughs awkwardly, slightly taken aback and look at the other with widened eyes, "no!" he defensively says in a high pitched voice. daehwi raises an eyebrow, almost like he's mocking him so youngmin shakes his head hastily, "no" he says again, sternly. "i like someone else"

"woong?"

"if you knew then why'd you ask that?"

daehwi smirks, "do you want to know something?" he moves his face closer to the other's so youngmin does the same, "you look at donghyun the exact same way you did to woong"

youngmin scoffs and leans back into his seat, "do you like me?" he asks randomly, causing daehwi to make a confused face that quickly turned into a are you kidding me? face. "then why are you out here analyzing my face!" youngmin says, not as a question but a statement.

"it's not analyzing when you make it so obvious each time. the only one who don't know is you" he points at donghyun who's currently glaring at them with sharp eyes, "and him" daehwi laughs, "i need to get back before he he starts yelling" and he gets up after taking the order buzzer with him."be nice to him atleast during this period of time, please. that's what i wanted to ask" he says before walking away, leaving a dumbfounded youngmin behind.

_whatever he was saying.._ youngmin thinks to himself before flashing a smile to donghyun at the counter and goes back to his laptop. donghyun smiles to himself after while daehwi just watch the two from the side and let out an amused scoff.

when daehwi leaves and donghan comes in, youngmin decides he's tired of being infront of his laptop so he gets up to the back door and walk out, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air after being stuffed in the table booth for long hours. "are you leaving?" donghyun asks from behind causing him to jump out of shock. "are you crazy?!" he screams as donghyun laughs and mutter an apology. "i'm not, by the way. i'm just bored" youngmin answers after he regains his composure

"i can't believe you actually stayed.." donghyun mumbles and settle on the stair while youngmin mirrors him and nod, "of course. i promised"

"yeah but i didn't expect you to actually sit there and look pretty"

youngmin rolls his eyes, "are you not going to work?" "donghan is here so i can slack off. that's the reason i hired him in the first place" donghyun replies after shaking his head. youngmin immediately turn to him in disbelief, "you're so!" donghyun doesn't answer, just laugh.

"are you okay?" youngmin suddenly ask once the laughter dies. donghyun cocks an eyebrow but no changes of expression on his face, like he'd expected the question. "did daehwi say anything?"

"so there's something.." youngmin notes. donghyun glares at him so he chuckles, "i mean, he didn't but you asked like he was supposed to tell me something"

"it's nothing.. even if there's something, all you have to do is sit still and look pretty like you did today. it's enough to make me feel better" donghyun says and smiles. youngmin rolls his eyes, "you need to stop saying that or i'll start believing in them"

"i'm not lying!" the other defensively says and youngmin rolls his eyes again before getting up to walk back into the cafe. "hey! why are you leaving?" donghyun screams from behind as he catches up to the older, barely making it through the door before it fully closes. youngmin looks at him questioningly when he mutters, "you should believe them"

"youngmin?" a voice calls, few feets from the door. youngmin looks at the direction of the voice, seeing woojin who looks suprised to see him there. "hi woojin" he smiles.

woojin confusingly smile back to both him and donghyun, "what are you doing here? you don't have practice today"

"he was here for me" donghyun interrupts and grin sheepishly before walking off to the counter and meet with donghan harsh glares. donghyun giggles and put his hand up in defeat, "sorry. i'll help you now" he says.

youngmin walks to his booth with woojin, "i was mixing, actually" he shows his screen to woojin. a bunch of music apps are opened and a non-completed file is shown on the screen. woojin nods, "but you never liked doing that anywhere else than your home or the dance studio. you always said it gets too noisy"

"it's not as noisy here"

"when did you pick up composing again? i thought you gave them up when you get into the academy" woojin says. it stings a little bit, youngmin isn't going to lie. so he shrugs. woojin doesn't push further.

after a moment of silence, woojin asks, "are you and donghyun dating?"

for the second time today, his eyes widens in bewilderment as he pushes out a no, we aren't! from his system in a high pitched voice and woojin giving him the same exact look daehwi did. "so.. you like him?"

youngmin shakes his head.

"he likes you, though" woojin says and then turn to look at donghyun who's currently focused on making an order. "i can tell"

"no, he doesn't. he has his reasons" _he knows the situation._ youngmin wants to say.

"the reason is he likes you"

youngmin rolls his eyes again, thankfully his eyes hasn't just given up on him and stay at the back of his head from how much he's been doing that today, and huffs. "whatever. i'm never winning with you"

because he won't. woojin would never understand even if he do try to explain. not that he ever will because how do he tell his bestfriend that donghyun is the way he is with him because he accidentally saw him have a breakdown over his other bestfriend who happened to be his bestfriend's ex-boyfriend?

"that's because i'm right" the younger smirks. youngmin ignores, deciding that there's really nothing good that will come out of fighting with park woojin on a good day like today. "what are you doing here, by the way?" he asks instead.

the smirk immediately fall off the other's face as he looks down to the table with his fingers nibbling on another's, "it's not like i have anywhere else to go.. but i know we didn't make any reservation to use the studio today. and i can't stay in the dorm either. my roommates are all out so i'd go crazy with these voices in my head"

"but you still come to a place you've grown familiar with the memories of him? nice one"

"hey!" he shouts defensively, loud enough for youngmin's ears to ring but not enough to gain attention from the surrounding. "you're an asshole"

_maybe i really am._ "i'm just saying! you could've gone out with your roommates"

"right? why didn't i?" woojin deflects and stare on the wall behind youngmin, eyes hollow and the words he just let out sound emptier. youngmin chuckles before patting on the empty seat next to him, "come have a listen at this. i need an opinion" and woojin does exactly that. the gloom that surrounded his face just a second ago is gone and replaced with a huge smile of excitement of listening to youngmin's composed track.

woojin had left just an hour ago but not before asking if youngmin wants to go with him because he would appreciate hanging out at youngmin's home. only because his roommates haven't come in yet and youngmin assumed because like the younger had told earlier, he can't be left alone. youngmin could only give him an apologetic look because when he was about to answer, he unconsciously met eyes with donghyun's almost pleading ones at the counter, almost like telling him not to agree to whatevee woojin was asking. and suprisingly so, it was mutual. so he refused, not saying it was because of donghyun but because he wanted to get his track done by doing few more mixings. woojin obviously didn't buy it but he nodded anyway.

and it's now time for closing, one youngmin is already familiar with because he had always stayed until this time especially recently.

"i'm leaving first! bye" donghan announces after he and donghyun are done with their work and quickly walk out the door before either of the two can reply.

so there's youngmin, with his laptop bag sitting on a table nearer to the counter than earlier and donghyun sitting across him at the same table. "i feel like drinking beer" donghyun randomly says after the silence. "just one can" he adds and get up, to which youngmin assumes to get beers. donghyun comes back with two cans of it later and a plate of kimchi.

youngmin chuckles, "really? kimchi and beer?"

"don't judge! this is how i had them when i was abroad. it's so good"

"how long has it been since you came back?"

donghyun looks down on his finger, counting the it in his head, "a year? or so. because daehwi got an offer from a company here and i just followed" he opens his beer and taking huge gulp while youngmin just watch him do that. "so you only came back because daehwi did? why? were you planning on never coming back?"

"kind of?" donghyun says but it comes out more of a question. "but now i'm actually glad i did. because i got to meet lim youngmin" he flashes his perfect teeth that youngmin feels like his heart is going to jump out of its place. he takes the other can of opened beer and takes a sip. "if it's been over a year since you came back, why did we only meet 3 months ago? i mean, i knew daehwi for longer since i see him almost everyday here"

"because" donghyun sighs. "i wasn't supposed to take over this cafe. yeah, my dad gave it to me but i didn't want it. daehwi took it anyway and managed it while juggling with his work from the music company" he sighs again. "and i felt bad. that's what happened"

"why?"

"because it's my dad's"

"again.. why?"

"the fact that he gave me something after years of nothing makes me miserable" donghyun chugs on his beer. "i just hated it so much"

silence fills in the cafe because youngmin is unsure on how to respond and donghyun don't make an effort to change it either. until he speak up again, "but i had learn to hate it less" and he smiles.

youngmin gets it now. the beer is just an excuse and the silence is very much needed. donghyun wants someone to listen to him. so that's what he does, he listens.

except donghyun doesn't speak anymore after that and the rest of the night goes on with the somehow comforting and comfortable silence until they both part ways at the bus stop.

it's been few days since and youngmin has been busying himself with composing that he had picked up after what he happened with woojin and woong. that's his weak attempt on avoiding the dance studio where he might bump into woong, though he doesn't know if the other is even in seoul because he stops texting the other after that day. woojin comes over briefly everyday with an excuse that he's checking up on him (he knows the younger is just like him and avoiding the dance studio to not see woong).

he still go to the cafe when donghyun calls, though. donghyun would text him asking what he's up to and youngmin knows that's just empty talk to get him to come over. and he does, solely because he feels like that's the right thing to do.

he'd walk in to an excited donghyun who's obviously waiting for him. "are you that happy to see me?"

"totally. you're the calm before the storm to me. seeing you makes me feel like everything is going to be fine"

though he wouldn't stay for long, donghyun understands. both the composing part and the he's avoiding the dance studio above to not see woong part.

and sometimes, donghyun would just come over randomly. most of the times, he wouldn't even come upstairs, instead just wait for him at the lobby with his favorite iced caramel latte in hand and always a huge smile.

"why are you doing this?" youngmin had asked the first time donghyun came over like that since he refused to walk upstairs saying he needed to go back to the cafe right after and he only wanted to see him briefly.

donghyun shrugged, "i just missed you"

today, however, he wakes up feeling his entire body itch to dance though he ignores for like half of the day and goes on with composing. until he gets a text from woojin later in the evening, saying that woong is still in daejeon and if he wants to practice today. how woojin knows that, he doesn't ask. so youngmin gets up and get ready to leave for practice.

he stops by the cafe first, of course. he's suprised to see just donghan for the evening shift, knowing that donghyun is usually with him. "where's donghyun?" he asks instantly. donghan huffs, "hi to you too, youngmin" youngmin awkwardly bring a hand to the back of his head, "hehe, sorry. hi, donghan. where is donghyun?"

"geez, i don't know. maybe he'll come in later. i wouldn't stress it because i'm used to him missing half of the shift to hang out with you instead"

"that's the thing. he always miss out on his shift to hang out with me. but today he's not" youngmin notes. donghan nods in agreement, "yeah actually.. but i'm sure he'll come in later. daehwi said he would"

youngmin nods and mutter an okay before turning on his heels to leave through the back door to go to the studio when donghan speaks again, "are you and donghyun dating?"

"does it look like it? i've been getting the question alot" he laughs.

"he's just always talking about you. youngmin this, youngmin that. and always with a smile latched to it" donghan says. "but naturally, that man is always smiling; always so cheerful"

youngmin chuckles though bitterly because he feels something pulsing in his stomach when he hears that. "right?"

"yeah.." donghan answers, oblivious to the bitterness. "but this week was different. he seems more.. down? like he's struggling with something. but whenever you were brought up his eyes would light up instantly. it's especially obvious when you come over or when he's making you a drink to send it to you"

he doesn't answer but only stare at the menu behind donghan, feeling himself unable to form a coherent sentence. the unknown feeling forming from his stomach making him feel like puking.

"i mean.. if you guys aren't then i'll just think you two are very good friends" donghan laughs.

that makes youngmin feel even worse because they're just good friends, right? that's how it always has been. he suddenly feel like he's being pushed to the wall with no escape and he's almost out of breath. he exhales unknowingly and offer donghan a straight smile, one that doesn't come from the heart. "we aren't dating" he finally say.

donghan smiles, "okay then"

when he's finally outside, he lets out a sharp breath and lean on the wall weakly, wondering to himself as to why he's feeling this way. it's not the first time someone had asked him that. and even if it was, what would justify him feeling like that? he takes a deep breath and exhales softly when he feels his shoulder being tapped. "what are you doing here? let's go upstairs" woojin says brightly. youngmin smiles and follow closely behind.

"gosh it feels so good to dance here" woojin lets out after two hours of nonstop routines, though tiring but both boys decided to not stop to relieve their pent up frustration over the last few days and both for the same unsaid reason. youngmin laughs and lay down right next to the other, "how long have it been since you came here to dance?"

"probably two weeks. oh my god, how did i survive?"

the laughters grow louder as the two bestfriends continue joking around and it makes youngmin feel so warm inside, like a part of him that was missing is finally full again, as dramatic as it sounds. he feels guilty to woojin, obviously. that'd justify why he had been hanging out with him less.

"you know, if i didn't have you, i don't know how i'd be able to handle the break up" woojin says out of sudden. the sincerity in his voice makes youngmin's stomach drop that he only let out a bitter chuckle, "if you didn't have me, you two wouldn't have even dated"

"that's correct too.." woojin notes, "all i'm saying i'm really grateful to have you to always have my back"

youngmin blankly stares at the ceiling, "i didn't do much for you anyway"

"it's not everyday you get to hear this!" woojin retorts, "just appreciate it while it's there"

the other gets up to the changing room then, leaving youngmin alone with his thoughts. that doesn't even last long because the doors to the studio is pushed open with force, startling youngmin that he sits up straight and meet eyes with donghyun. "hey..?" he unsurely voice.

donghyun looks rather... angry. his entire body language is screaming rage while his eyes are harshly red that's quickly softened when he sees youngmin's brown orbs looking right back at him.

he lets himself fall straight into the older's embrace, not caring that youngmin is sweaty (though it has dried out from the aircond thanks to the time he spent laying down) from practice, quickly wrap his hands around his waist and bury his face into youngmin's neck comfortably. the position is awkward since they're sitting down on the floor so their legs are all on each other but that doesn't seem to faze donghyun as he only snuggles closer despite youngmin's suprised squels.

donghyun doesn't even flinch when woojin walks out freshly showered from the changing room while humming to a song. he widens his eyes in question to youngmin, who's facing him and youngmin only shrug and mouths for him to leave first. he does as told after few minutes of just staring at the two boys with a taunting smile.

donghyun still has his face buried when youngmin finally speak. "woojin left. do you want to talk now?"

youngmin feels donghyun shakes his head so he embraces the younger closer so donghyun is fully sitting in his lap and they're finally in a slightly more comfortable position. he starts rubbing small strokes on donghyun's back, "okay then. but, donghyun. don't i smell? i danced for hours nonstop"

"you do" donghyun mumbles, "suprisingly so, you smell like home"

"geez, you and your sweet talks" youngmin retorts with fondness. he can only wish donghyun couldn't feel the way his heart quicken at what was said.

they stay like that for longer until donghyun finally brings his head up from youngmin's shoulder, leaning back slightly; hands still wrapped around his waist and smiles. "thank you, youngmin" he says softly.

"for what?"

"not asking and letting me hug you" and he goes back to youngmin's shoulder, this time only putting his chin there so he stares into the big mirror infront of him, "i've always wanted to do so"

"so you've been visiting me at random hours for the past days because you wanted a hug?" youngmin chuckles, "could've just asked"

donghyun leans back again, this time with a pout attached to his lips, "no. i mean, since the beginning when i first met you at the pop up bar" he sighs, "you fell asleep on my palm, do you remember that?"

"yes..."

"i was fighting the urge to just wrap a hand around you because you looked devastatingly broken and it was so painful because you mumble gibberish even in your sleep"

"i did that?" youngmin says in disbelief. his heart sank, not because of the fact that he did that but because donghyun remembers. it has been so long.

donghyun frowns and pout, "you think i'd lie?"

he notices the drop of tone so he puts on a straight smile, pulling donghyun into his chest. "no, you'd never lie to me"

"you didn't believe me!" donghyun retorts but make no effort to break free from the embrace except scooting closer. youngmin laughs.

"are you doing anything tomorrow?" the younger asks after a pause.

youngmin takes a moment to think. he made a mental deadline in his head to finish up the song he has been working on by tomorrow but no one knows about that except himself so he shakes his head, "not really. why?"

donghyun breaks free, his eyes shining with excitement and a huge smile plastered on his face. "really? do you want to come with me? to daejeon"

youngmin must've had the most confused expression anyone could ever put on that donghyun chuckles, "i mean. i'm going to daejeon to give my dad our monthly report tomorrow. do you want to come?"

"monthly reports? so you went home every month?"

"no. obviously daehwi did" he answers and press his lips together, "technically because he was the one managing the cafe and not me..."

youngmin softens, "can i ask?" donghyun frowns, seeing it coming so he shakes his head. youngmin smiles and nod, deciding not to push it. "how many days are you staying there?" he asks instead.

donghyun shakes his head again, "no, not days. just a day. i'll make sure to keep it as short as possible so that we can take the last bus to seoul. even better if i can end it earlier"

"wouldn't you want to stay for a day or two?"

"no" he hastily reply. "it's okay if you don't want to, though" he adds after.

before youngmin can answer, someone knocks on the door interrupting them. "i booked this room from 10 pm onwards.." the girl announces. youngmin nods and look up at the clock, it's exactly 10 pm. "can you give me 5 minutes to change? i'm sorry" youngmin asks politely, flashing his most polite smile. donghyun has gotten off his lap, now sitting at his side while looking at them from the mirror. "it's okay. you can take your time but no longer than 15 minutes please"

youngmin mutters a thank you and the girl leaves. "wait for me downstairs. i'm going to wash up first" youngmin says but donghyun shakes his head, "i'm going to wait for you here. i kind of had a fight with daehwi earlier and he's probably at the cafe now"

that explains the look of anger from earlier. "you can't avoid him forever, you know. you'll see him at home tonight"

"speaking of that, can i sleep over at yours instead?"

youngmin laughs, shaking his head and let out a flat no. donghyun pouts, "then i'll just drag out all the time i can to not see him"

youngmin mumbles an _okay do whatever_ before closing the door behind him and strips out of his shirt. he takes it to his nose to smell it just because and it's actually fine, he gets how donghyun could snuggles into it earlier. but truthfully, if the roles were reversed, he wouldn't have done the same.

the two walk inside of the cafe together and donghyun is right about daehwi being there because he is there, sitting on a table with donghan leisurely because it's suprisingly empty today. when daehwi sees them, he looks at youngmin first, giving him a _is he okay?_ look. youngmin nods with a smile. donghyun makes no effort to bring his head up as he settle in a booth near the door, thinking loud enough for youngmin to hearthat he thought it'd be easier to leave if daehwi comes to fight him again. youngmin chuckles as he walks to the counter and daehwi comes right after.

"what happened?" daehwi asks in a whisper. youngmin confusingly snickers, "shouldn't i be asking you that?"

daehwi leans back, "oh. he didn't tell you then" he says in his normal voice, loud enough for youngmin to hear. youngmin nods, "he never does. it's getting kind of annoying too. but i assume it has something to do about his dad? he talked about him briefly then but if i'm wrong then" he shrugs.

"he'll come around" daehwi says while swiping youngmin's card. "he didn't do it because he don't trust you. it's because he doesn't want to lose you"

"i have no idea what you're saying but it's alright. i can manage" youngmin laughs.

"i'll send it to your table. i need a reason to speak to him" daehwi says after he's done with the payment so youngmin leaves empty handed to donghyun.

youngmin only watch donghyun silently as the man taps in his phone doing whatever he's doing. what donghan tells him earlier replayed itself in his head.

donghyun does lookobviously troubled and as badly youngmin wants to ask and to find out what it is, he knows donghyun would only tell him if he wants. and for now he's content with being the other's emotional outlet, thinking it's the best he can do to pay him back for always listening to his stupid rants about his unrequited love.

donghyun does it out of pity. he does it out of gratitude. there's no other reasons to it. it can't be.

daehwi comes with their drinks later and donghyun physically glued his eyes to his phone when he sees him. the situation is so amusing that youngmin giggles slightly only to get glares from both guys so he puts a hand up in defeat and take his drink instead.

"are you going to keep this up?" daehwi asks few moments after. donghyun nods, still not sparing him a glance, "yeah. i'll take however much time i can take to not speak to you"

"but you know i was right"

"that's more reason for me not to speak to you"

youngmin gets up from his seat and quickly leave to sit with donghan instead before donghyun can ask him to stay. donghan looks as puzzled as he is but he remains the stone face. they sit in silent like that for a moment before donghan speaks, "how long have you been dancing?"

"since forever" he laughs awkwardly, "but i joined the academy after i got my degree in music composition"

donghan fully avert is attention to youngmin now, "you have a degree in music composition?! that's so cool.. why did you choose to dance, though?"

"just because. i was getting bored"

"so you just do things because you want to do it.. noted" donghan chuckles "i dance too! i've always wanted to ask you about it because not going to lie i do get jealous knowing there's a studio upstairs and i'm stuck here working"

"you can join us if you want! though i don't know if our synergy will match.. we mainly just do whatever routine we want for the day. never the same one" youngmin explains, "since the holidays, it's just mostly me by myself"

donghan nods and bring a hand to his chin. "but you mostly practice in the evening right?" he asks while flashing his apron as a way of saying it's his shift time.

"there's days where we do it in the morning or noon.. it's just really whenever works for us. because we have a fixed booking schedule so we can just come in whenever during our time and use it accordingly" youngmin sips on his drink, "we have the noon booked tomorrow, if you want to try and come"

"will your friends be fine with me though..?"

youngmin laughs, "it's just woojin and woong! woong isn't around and woojin rarely come in at such times. plus i'll be there" he says before abruptly pausing, "wait, not really. i'll reconfirm with you later. give me your number"

donghan does as asked. silence falls between them again with just the occasional voice raise from donghyun and daehwi are heard. youngmin shakes his head worryingly, contemplating walking back there when suddenly, donghyun walks over to them. "youngmin, let's go. i'll walk you home" and he walks to the door.

youngmin gets up to follow when he gets his hand pulled back by daehwi."you tell him that he needs to stop gatekeeping himself because he's only hurting himself in the long run" he says to youngmin but looking straight at donghyun who's standing still infront of the door, eyes filled with genuine worry and a tint of rage. "he listens to you better" donghyun pushes the door open harshly and leave right after.

youngmin has no idea what daehwi is implying but he nods anyway and say his good bye before leaving both of them to follow donghyun outside.

the walk (and the bus ride) to youngmin's apartment is filled with silence, not a comfortable one but not awkward either. the two person just walk side by side with different things in their mind causing them to be out of loop from the reality until they finally arrived infront of the building. "do you want to come upstairs?" youngmin asks, "i take back what i said too. you can sleep over if you want"

donghyun laughs, the first emotions he showed after they left the cafe. "it's okay. i still need to talk with daehwi and the bus station is closer from my house"

youngmin nods and mutter a good with a smile. they just stand there in the lobby in silence, looking into one another's eye before donghyun sighs, "i'm sorry"

youngmin's expression turns into confusion, eyebrows raised and lips pressed together while he waits for the other to explain.

"i didn't realise how much i've been relying on you while leaving you in the complete dark" he says, eyes looking down at the tiles to not meet youngmin's, "but thank you for letting me do so"

youngmin smiles softly and offer soft rubs on donghyun's shoulder, "hey, it's fine! you've seen me at worst too.. i think it's just a gift now that i get to see you at your worst"

"my miserableness is joy to you?!" donghyun jokes and laugh. youngmin shamelessly nod, grateful to be able to lighten up the mood because the gloom is starting to make him feel breathless. "you don't have to come tomorrow. now that i think about it, it'll just put you in the spotlight and you'll feel very uncomfortable"

youngmin wants to say he wouldn't mind that but he sees the sincerity and obvious worry in donghyun's eyes so he nods. "if you say so"

"instead, can you pick me up when i come back tomorrow?" donghyun pleads, lips pursued into a pout and eyes shining with hope. how can youngmin ever say no? so he nods.

the other cheers and smile, the biggest smile he's had shown for the night and look up to the sky, "lim youngmin really is the calm before the storm of my life" he says, loud enough to get stares from passerby and laugh when youngmin lightly hit him. "you're so embarrassing" he mutters.

"you can go up now. i'll leave when i can no longer see you" donghyun says and grin. youngmin shakes his head but does as told after waving goodbye for the nth time at the other. though he stops at the balcony of his floor and watch donghyun walks off until he can no longer see his back before finally leaving to his unit with a sigh.

the next day, he meets up with donghan at the studio as promised. donghan looks fairly excited as he roams around the studio with glistening eyes. "so this is how a paid dance studio feels like"

"you've never been in one?"

donghan shakes his head, he still has the biggest smile on his face. "i usually practice at the school's studio and we always have to share, of course. so i'd practice with earphones"

"then you can choose the song today, i'll work with whatever you play"

donghan skids to the computer to play the song excitedly and they go on with their practice like that. at some point, they start coming up with new routines together and youngmin realises then that he can work just fine with donghan. though he likes the synergy with woojin and woong better.

they leave in time for donghan's shift. "are you sure you can work straight after? you danced hard earlier"

"i've never felt more alive, if i'm being honest. don't worry" donghan assures and disappear to the staff's room. daehwi eyes him suspiciously from where he's seated, "since when are you close with donghan?" he asks once youngmin is closer.

youngmin rolls his eyes and sit down, "he wanted to try practicing at the studio. so i brought him together"

"oh? that's great. he's always asking me about it and i said it's better to just ask either of you" daehwi replies. "anyway, did donghyun call?"

youngmin nods, "he did earlier before he got on the bus. did you guys make up?"

"obviously. he was just dramatic" daehwi laughs. he passes a new made iced caramel latte to youngmin, "my token of gratitude"

"for what?"

daehwi shrugs, "existing, i guess?"

"i really have never felt more useful my entire life until i meet you and donghyun" youngmin giggles, "you two treat me like i'm a fallen angel or something"

the younger makes a face of disgust. "donghyun does. i don't!" he sneers. youngmin giggles as he sips on his free latte. "what's your plan for later?"

"i'm picking donghyun up. he didn't tell you?"

daehwi shakes his head. "why?"

"i don't know. he asked me to"

"youngmin" daehwi calls seriously. youngmin feels his stomach drops, he hates it. but oblivious to that fact, daehwi continues, "you really don't like donghyun?" _the question again._

"no" he answers simply. the usually sweet caramel latte tastes slightly bitter to him. daehwi opens his mouth to speak but youngmin beats him to it, "if you wanted to treat me, can't you go big and give me a cake too?" daehwi glares at him as he laughs loudly. "go ask donghan to serve it for you. say it's my treat" he says after.

youngmin happily moves to the counter and swoon over the choices of cakes. "how about two, daehwi?" he asks, loud enough for daehwi to hears. daehwi only flip him off.

he leaves the cafe at 7 pm after getting a text from donghyun telling him that he'd arrive in seoul soon. the fact that donghyun actually got on the last bus to seoul amused him slightly because this man really don't go back on his words.

he arrives at the station exactly the same time as the eta donghyun gave him so he waits near the exit and take out his phone to text donghyun that he's here. donghyun doesn't reply so he opens instagram to fill in the time.

a few moments later, he hears someone calling out his name so he closes his phone and slide it in his pocket before looking at the direction of the voice only to be suprised that he freezes.

_woong_.

he has a big smile on his face and excitement in his eyes as he walks closer to where youngmin is standing.

and everything else happen so fast because suddenly, a pair of arms is wrapped around his neck and face buried in his chest. "i missed you" donghyun says in a wavering voice. youngmin feels wet tears on his chest that he panickly wraps his arms around donghyun's waist and pull him closer while simultaneously rub on his back. his eyes still fixed on woong who's currently standing frozen just two feet away from them. he sees how woong's excited expression turns to confusion and sorrow in matter of seconds.

"i'm so glad you're here" donghyun says again, though mumbled by youngmin's hoodie, it's loud enough for him to hear.

and woong does too.


End file.
